punishment
by NamineRitsu
Summary: Izaya always played with human lives, and now everything is returning back to him. What seemed like the worst was just beginning. He would end his short life ... But 'something' gave him courage. SOMEONE. SHIZAYA/yaoi, later hard yaoi


I knew that sooner or later it will come. I just have not presented it that way. Just for a moment I hesitated, and it had disastrous consequences.

"Aah!" Shizuo yelled when he saw a figure lying on the bed, "Shit, Fucking flea! You came into my room? This is too much!" without wondering what he was doing there, Shizuo kicked him out of bed on the floor.  
No reaction. No whining and fake wounded feelings. It was a strange silence, it was possible to register only a small moan.  
"Hn?" still angry peeked to see the other side of the room. "Hey, Say, what the hell are you doing here?"

"Well, I guess I'll have to beat the answer from you!" say hardly, go slow steps (skirted the bed) to him.  
Izaya knew what was coming. His whole body ached, so he very clumsily crawling under the bed, when a large hand pulled back his ankle.  
"What do you-" He stopped when he saw a young man as he curled up into a ball and hid his eyes, apparently wanted to avoid eye contact.  
"Hey, you pervert! Is this possible? You're in my room, you're naked, you're hands are tied and you do not want to tell me, what are you doing here?"  
"Shizu-... " hiding his eyes.  
"Hey, look at me when I talk with you ..."  
"..." nothing, still hiding his eyes.  
"Gaah!" growled and threw a blanket over him, "perhaps you do not want to sprawl on my floor"  
"..." That was enough.  
"Fucking answer!" screamed and kicked in the foot of the bed, allowing the fall of heavy furniture. Izaya eyes widened in fear and shouted "Sorry!"

"Well, what happened"  
"I'll .. I do not want to say ... I do not want to talk about it"  
"Shit! You're in my house ... I have a right to know is what are you doing here!"  
"I'm sorry, Shizu-o ... I'm not here by my own will ..."  
"What?" clenched teeth  
"P-please, c-calm down"  
"I am calm!"  
"I know that I'm blatant bastard in the past I've done a lot of crap, I love playing with human lives and ..."  
"... This is all I know, tell me what is happening now"  
"In short: everything bad I've ever done, came back to me"  
"Ah ... now I know what it is!" he said very sarcastically, "Everything bad returned - a gap-you suddenly show up at home with someone, who hates you from his whole heart ... interesting ... I wonder where you wake up tomorrow"  
"Please Shizu-chan, do not make jokes about this"  
"I make fun of what I want!"  
Izaya looked him straight in the eye. This time without a dull smile, rather it was ... pained look. And angry. Shizuo is not in the mood for a melancholic mood of his enemy.  
"That would be enough ... out ... NOW !"  
"What?"  
"Here's your shirt and pants and GET OUT!" he said harshly, pointing at the door  
"Shizu-'  
"SHUT UP and GET OUT before I throw something at YOU!"

His scream was very unpleasant. Especially for Izaya. Naively hoping Shizuo could understand ... or at least hear ... But what now? In this state, under these conditions ... where to go? and to whom I confess I felt a little better? neither.  
"Well, this is not a good ..." he said, and threw him over his shoulder, across the room and recklessly threw him to the ground and slammed the door.  
Izaya still sat propped against the door, where he was fired. He just kept the clothes on his body, sitting almost naked on the cold floor of a dark hallway ... It was humiliating, but the thing he was angry that more was when he remembered what happened to him. Life was so unfair! Recently he based all his plans. It was one of the happiest people in Ikeburo. And what is he now? wreck.  
He felt a trickle of water flowing over his face. It is too much. It is said that men are more susceptible than women, right? damn .. I'm tired ... I want to sleep. I want to have beautiful dreams. I want to have everything as before ...  
sleep  
Next business day, and finally peace.  
Shizuo ready to leave the house. He is not sure he can see well ...  
That idiot was there all night on the cold floor and not even bother to get dressed.  
"Hey!"  
Izaya slowly opened his eyes and looked up. Shizuo looked very confused when he saw a flea with red glass eyes.  
"What are you doing? Why not just you go home?"  
"I can Shizu-chan"  
'Argh! turn the nickname '"Why?"  
"I'm not Welcome there"  
"here too"  
"Please Shizu-chan"  
"What?"  
"Can I stay here?"  
"Is this a joke? Of course not!"

"Please ... Forget what happened between us ... and help me as a person, not as Izaya ..."  
"You're not a person, you're a flea"  
Izaya threw back his head. It is worthless. He will never forgive me.  
Shizuo shook his head and slowly walked to work. Izaya knew that if he let him go, he will not have a chance. Responded as quickly as he could, and pulled the leg, forcing him stumbling out of imbalances.  
"Shit! Let me go!"  
"I can not go home because the police looking for me because I was apparently the one who raped underage girls, and the fact that I was an accomplice of a gang,which I don't know, plus I was raped several times by some bastard, my whole apartment is destroyed and I have nowhere to go and who to be, because people hate me, you know! "  
"Um ..." Shizuo stopped "all in one day?"  
"Will you do more? What do you want? I got what I deserve! At best, I will be in jail for 20 years, maybe not even that, because I have a particular substance within itself ... the only thing that bothers you is, that my life you destroy those, right? Everything can still change! I'm naked in the middle of the hall, where millions of people live, I can report to the police, can I auction off, can you throw me out of the top floor ... Oh? Do what you do you want me now do not care! "  
Could not help but cry, and pretty.

"So you have a punishment ..."  
"What, Why even me, Orihara Izaya, do not deserve something like that!"  
"You had to get special punishment"  
"Why?"  
"Because you're special man ..."

"Not pretend that you do not know ... What you have experienced, and now looking for help from me, the person who most hates you ... and it just so that you can live ... someone else would already surrendered. You guts'  
"I know that you hate me, but ... I never said anything about that I hate you ..."  
"Um ..."

"So .. what now?"  
"What would be now?"  
"Do you like to sit? I do not want anyone to see you as you sit naked in front of my apartment ..."  
"Let me in."  
"I gotta go to work, but you can not stay home alone ... something you would be wrong"  
"Hmmm ..."  
"Will you come with me"  
"What?"  
"We will work with me. At least that's something you earn and buy your house, you will not live with me forever."  
"Shizu-chan, it is highly unlikely. People know all the bad things about me, if they tell the police, I'll go to jail!".  
"People will not have the courage to say something and the police not approach at you ... right? I take care of this!"  
"Um ... why do you want me to try it again?"  
"I do not want to clean the floor with your ass, not to mention the fact that I can not see that awful face, which ones you look at me ..."

Izaya still staring at him when Shizuo gave a hand to help him up.  
"I'm late, but I jump for a new dress for you"  
"You're so caring ~ ~ "  
"Silence ... Aaargh!" flushed angrily, and unlocked the door. "Did you say that someone raped you, what?"  
"Hn?" Izaya away from the ground and looked puzzled on blond "Um, yeah ..."  
"Oh, why that 'someone' did it?"  
"You know a better way to settle accounts with someone and still enjoy it? An especially when it is a group of pervert?"  
"Group? There were more people?"  
"Yeah ..."  
"How much? And do you remember how they look? Anyone?"  
"No. I think about 9 people ... .." he said with a voice without emotion  
"9? It's a decent number..."  
"Please do not joke"  
"And what exactly do with you?"  
"You really need to know these things?" raised his voice  
"I'm interested in it"  
"How are you?"  
"What?"

"I change the topic ... it is degrading"  
"Well, here's your clothes and go to thr bathroom to change ..."  
"Thank you"  
"Yeah, yeah, hurry ... especially ..."

5 minutes passed  
"Um ... it's too big ... this dress is very appropriate for me to be there for a job .."  
"It will have to do ... I'm just much bigger than you, and Kasuka not lend you anything ..."  
"I see ... are we going?" He swept the sleeves of his face  
"We have a very long delay ... I'll call that I was sick and I can not come, I will be with you today and tomorrow we go to work"  
"So why am I dressed up?"  
"You want to be naked?"  
"No."  
"So you see, are you hungry?"  
Izaya recall a situation where this sentence was heard - on rape. He stood calmly and quietly muttered "no"  
"I can not imagine what you eat, after all this time you're not hungry, but would rather not want to know ..."

"Can I go to the bathroom?"  
"Sure"  
Izaya went into the bathroom and Shizuo started cooking. The kitchen was easy to see into the bathroom. Shizuo not resist and cautiously turned his head, looked at what he does, he's there so long.  
Izaya stood before the mirror and ran his hands over his face. He looked scared. I hated him for so long. Now I know why not. He is a terrible thing happened, much worse than what happened to me. I was not sure whether I just hated him for it, so that I could avenge him. When I think about it ... I can not hate him ... he spent his sentence, and I no longer have reason to be violent ... He is like a normal person who experienced a bad period. And I'm always happy to help these people ...  
At any price I want to find out what exactly happened to him. Hmm ... hate ... This emotion has quite certainly not prefer ... He is a kind of ... he is cute ... a lot.  
"Shizu-chan, not you burn something?"


End file.
